Release the Darkness Within
by nataeiy1
Summary: I can't believe that it's come to this. I won't die here. Inspired by the thirteenth movie trailer.


**Title:** Resonance  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan  
**Pairing:** none  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Crime/Suspense/Horror  
**Warnings:** major character personality shift, not so happy ending  
**Author's Note:** This was inspired by the thirteenth movie trailer, but I don't think it really requires you to see it. It's written in a poem-like format. It was meant to be a DC ending kinda thing, but it turned into _this_, something that's not-so-happy-ending-ish as I'd originally intended.  
**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyright to their respective copyright holders.  
**Summary:** I won't die here.

"_A work will only have a deep resonance if the kind of darkness I can generate is something that is resident in me already."  
-Anish Kapoor_

_**First Corruption**__  
Resonance_

I can't believe that

It's come down to this,

I thought as I'm

Slammed harshly

Against the brick

Wall behind me,

Rain pouring down

Hard,

No one else

Around.

He places his cold

Clammy hand

Across my mouth to

Silence me,

And I remember our

First meeting.

He hadn't even

Been involved

In the terrible tragedy

That had occurred.

Just there upon

Coincidence,

And I thought him and

His partner suspicious,

But nothing more.

I carelessly chased

After this exciting mystery,

But I'd rather have

Remained ignorant

Of those illegal actions

If this is what it comes to.

"Are you ready to die?"

He asks,

Unhesitatingly,

Ready to kill,

Like he's done

So many times before,

Enjoying

Every second

He sees the shine of

Life

Slip away from

His victim's eyes,

Enjoying

The fact

That he's the one who

Did that,

Enjoying

The expressions

Of agony

That he's caused.

Am I ready to die?

_No_

I'm not.

"Edogawa Conan?"

_Yes_

He knows who I am.

"No"

No?

_No..._

Don't say it!

_No!_

"Kudou Shinichi!"

My eyes widen,

And I feel myself gasp

In surprise,

Even though I knew

That he knew

Who I am,

And I see

That he takes

Deep pleasure

In my shock.

His grin widens.

His teeth sharp.

His fangs long.

_I…_

And I know,

Somehow,

That he can smell

That death is near,

And he takes it all in,

The pleasure

Of knowledge

That someone is going to die.

I've never killed anyone,

But I've watched someone

Die

A cruel, painful death,

_Won't…_

Though

Never have my hands

Been stained

By crimson blood on their

Own conscience.

I feel my hand on the metal

On the ground

Next to me.

It's cool to the touch,

And somehow comforting,

Despite that I know

What a merciless thing

It is,

Despite that I know

This kind of thing

Is what causes so many

Of the deaths

I've seen.

It's not

A sedative

Like I've used numerous times

To stop someone,

_Die…_

It's not something so

Kindhearted

Sympathetic

Forgiving

That he could just

Keep on living

After being subjected to it,

But I'm not thinking,

And he doesn't notice

As I aim under his jaw,

My left index finger

On the trigger...

_Here…_

It all happened so fast

That I didn't really know what

Was happening,

Didn't realize that

I'd actually

Already

Pulled tight.

First

There was only an empty silence,

And his expression of disbelief

With dying eyes,

As the strangely warm

Blood came out

All over everything.

So did a sensation

I had never before experienced,

And I knew then what

He had felt

Every time

He killed someone else.

My ears began to ring

As sound came back with the

Resonance

Of the shot.

My hands pulsed with

A painful pleasure.

Cold

Wet

Tired

Sore

Unsure

Covered in this

Dark cherry

Colored substance.

Adrenaline

Pulsing through my veins,

Hands still clenched taut,

Mixed emotions stirring,

'Til one finally

Won over...

Oh,

As I stalk down this

Dark alley of mine,

Another woman with me,

Ready to hold me,

Ready to kiss me,

Completely trusting me,

As I prepare for that

Pleasure of the resonance

Once again.

I think about

How I'll never forget

The first time I killed.

**A/N:**

I _am_ evil, aren't I?

It's during the trailer, when Gin corners Conan, and then I say that Conan had another gun on the ground next to him (for whatever reason) and uses it to kill Gin in an act of desperation, but then he becomes a killer himself.

I actually wrote it for English class.

I can't say I really like the whole thing, but I'm very proud of the ending. XD Even _I_ can't deny that it was and _awesome_ ending.


End file.
